The Indian population the STOWW Tribes serve has doubled with the addition of the Oregon tribes and 2 tribes in Washington. The program proposed increases two community based programs to four, and adds one traveling counselor to the program to assist in covering the 1,000 miles long area, enabling counselors to visit all STOWW tribal areas. Generate volunteer interest in the two Indian communities with narcotic centers, and train volunteer participants to become knowledgeable and responsible enough to eventually phase out the paid staff and make the two original programs locally self-sustained and enabling the counselor to organize other tribal areas with high rates of drug traffic and addiction. This ongoing process of organizing, educating, stabilizing, phasing out and self-sustainment will enable the STOWW tribes to save themselves from the onslaught of another disaster to their race.